fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsumakiros
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = ドスジャギィ }} Tsumakiros is a monster first introduced in Monster Hunter: Dragon Milennium and is the final g rank boss in village mode. And add a second pic for it perhaps? Physiology Tsumakiros are large brute wyverns that resemble giganotosaurus with snow and ice like scales and icicles on their back. their arms are much longer than that of a giganotosaurus. it has a sail on it's back that is used to display their strenght and to attract a female. their eyes are protected by small needle like spikes. Behavior Tsumakiros are always agressive and even when not provoked. this behavior made some monsters almost extinct and even makes a deviljho look like a low rank monster. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Tsumakiros are at the top of the foodchain due to their agressive behavior and their fast speed. it doesn't have much enemies the only real threat are other tsumakiros. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Tsumakiros are extremely agressive brute wyverns making them one of the if not the most dangerous brute wyverns out in the tundra areas. For some unkown reason they become much more agressive during the winter most likely due to it being mating season for them but it has yet to be proved. Tracks Tsumakiros can leave different tracks behind. these include: large claw marks found on the ground on or rocks. broken spikes wich are found on the ground and decayed carcass wich can be found on the ground. Specific Locale Interactions In cave like areas when it roars it drops icicles and sometimes even large chunks of ice. Special Behaviors it doesn't have any special behavior Cutscenes Quest: it is ice to see you Location: Frozen Gorge The hunter walks into area 4 of the frozen gorge nothing seems strange until a loud thud is heard behind them they look at what it could possibly be and nothing then a ton of Blangonga's run towards the hunter the hunter quickly dodges and is now confused as what it could possibly be. then they look up and see a dark shadow standing on top of the gorge. the shadow then disapears and then the ground begins to shake. the hunters quickly dodge in time to see that it is a tsumakiros. they look amazed as this beast caused all those blangongas to flee. then a Tidal Najarala comes in at the wrong time as the tsumakiros quickly uses the tidal najarala as a whip. The tidal Najarala then roars wich makes the tsumakiros drop the tidal najarala and the tidal najarala flees. then the tsumakiros roars the hunt begins Abilities Being highly agressive they are extremely powerfull. it's roar stomp are zenith level. in their throat lies 2 sacs one with sleep dust and one with ice. it can use this to it's advantage as it uses these the most in his attacks. unlike most leviathans it can stand on it's front legs as well. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Huffs cold dust back spikes become bigger sail on back begins to glow and scales turn brighter. *Tired State: It starts to drool scales have a more darker color same with the sail and eyes begin to turn blue. Mounts It is mounted just like all brute wyverns. Ecology *In-Game Information *Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder:Theropod *Family:Tsumakiros *Ecological Niche Tsumakiros are large predators most found in cold areas. they are the rivals of deviljho Freezing Garomalth and even elder dragons such as valstrax. the only real threat are other Tsumakiros and first class elder dragons. their hunting strategy is ambush. they first dig underground and then wait until prey walks over them then quickly jumps out of the ice and kills the prey quickly. *Biological Adaptations Tsumakiros are extremely large brute wyverns with long ice color like arms. these make them powerfull and it can walk on them but they use these most of the time when hunting. their skull is strong and their jaw is though making it a deadly predator to attack from the front. *Behavior Tsumakiros are extremely large agressive brute wyverns. they will seek out and fight overr anything for territory or food even if it is an elder dragon. this can make them extremely dangerous as they learned how to fight these beasts. Attacks Gr200 normal stance *roar: stomps once and then roars in the air *simple claw slice: a single claw slice *dash: dashes at a hunter *hipckeck: does a hipcheck *double bite: bites twice *headbut: violently swings it's head foward *tail swipe: does a simple tail swipe *sleep dust: releases a ton of sleep dust all at once *dash and headbut: dashes at a hunter and then does a headbut *ice beam: quickly does a ice beam from left to right *dig under ground: runs towards a hunter but then halfway jumps in the air and then slams it's head into the ground and then digs underground can do the following: **peekaboo: makes 3 puddles and pokes it's head out in one of them if the hunter does not attack the head in 4 seconds then it will jump out of the ground and do a tail slam that sends large chunks of ice or snow at the hunter **ice beam: digs halfway and then spits an ice beam that goes slowly around in a circle then quickly jumps out. **ice cutter: it will use it's sail to quickly swin at a hunter under the ice and when it hits it will send the hunter flying in the air. **burst: quickly bursts out of the ground after the spot begins to glow where it jumps out of and then when it lands does a quick tail swipe. 4 leg stance *running fear: almost tuns like a cheetah at full speed at a hunter and then bited *dive: jumps foward at a hunter(when enraged can do this up to 4 times) *foward spin: spins foward *snow storm: digs in the ground but doesn't actually go undergound instead it makes a snowball and then picks it up and destroys it in the air can cause the snow man ailment *slide: does a foward slide *ice to see you: smashes a ton of times on the ground sending large chunks of ice in the air this attack can be dangerous as the hunters get send flying into the air and can get hit multiple times during this attack in mid air *stomping madness: stomps on all legs causing the hunters to fly in the air by the shockwaves. *dig: it digs normaly in the ground and can do the following **Claw slam: raises one claw from the ground and slams it. **hop to another: makes 5 water puddles and jumps from them and at the final one jumps in the air and spits tons of ice balls ice armor *Ice stomp: when it stomps icicles now come out of the ground *ice slide: slide now leaves ice behind *ice body slam: goes on 4 legs swipes it's front claws and then quickly runs at a hunter then jumps quickly targets another hunter then body slams in the ground. *rolls around the area enraged *massive ice beam: it's beam is now 1,9 times the size *water tornado: makes a huge water puddle and then quickly slides around it to make a water tornado *massive shockwave: holds it's tail by it's side ice particles start to come towards it's body and then after a while stomps on the ground creating a massive shockwave that sends all the particles flying in all directions *ice tornado: holds in breath then quickly jumps backwards and spits an ice tornado. 4 leg stance *ice crystal: rolls around the area leaving crystals behind then gnashes it's teeth making them explode *Pifall trap: quickly digs a hole when hunters fall in they are trapped and can only get out by an attack that sends the hunters flying *quick dig dig: jumps quickly and then with brute force slams in the ground and then can do the following: **locked on ice balls: quickly pokes head out of the ground and spits a ton of ice balls that target and follow the hunter. can only be dodged by a superman dive or a perfect frame dodge **quick bite: quickly comes out of the ground and bites. gr 600 *it now always has it's ice armor on *ice pillars: slams 2 times on the ground with it's claws and then roars in the air and then 2 ice pillars come ou of the ground and then fall on the hunter. *ice ice baby: dashes all around the area creating ice particles and then quickly gnashes teeth turning it into crystals. *absolute zero bite: gnashes teeth and then quickly dashes foward and then bites making an ice explosion *ice slash: it's arms quickly turn into ice blades and then slashes at the hunter *subzero Slam: cover entire tail in ice then sniffs in the air selecting a target the slides after a hunter then swipes tail causing crystals to go everywhere. *Massive ice chunk: charges energy in legs and then with one mega jump lands on the ground that sends a massive ice chunk flying into the air and then slams his claws onto the ice chunk and then it splits into smaller fragments. *icicle bomb: covers a massive chunk of snow in icicles and then throws it in the air destroys it with it's tail and sends all of the icicles flying. *freezing hell: roars in the air and then quickly slides to the middle of the area then let's out a growl and stomps causing ice dust to swarm the area. 4 leg stance *nightmare blizzard: cruls up in a ball and creates a giant blizzard around the area once it is done atracting the ice particles *hunter swallow: sniffs in the air and then quickly dashes towards a hunter if hit by the dash the hunter gets pinned but can only escape if the monster is tripped. *ice meteor: roars in the air calling for an ice meteor. *dragged face plant: slams head onto the ground and then runs in circles. *ice geyser: digs in the ground and then suddenly 6 random spots in the area start to glow and then those spots burst spewing out ice everywhere. *it's raining ice: jumps up in the air spits an ice ball and then destroys the ice ball making it rain ice. enraged *massive ice tornado: the ice tornado is noe 2 times the original size *deadly combo: stomps once sending hunters that are close flying into the air does it twice and then jumps at the hunter grabs him/her mid air and then slams the hunter on the ground Gr800 *it can now climb on walls and ceilings *snow rolling: rolls around the area while it is covered in snow eventually turning into a massive snow ball that damages any hunters inside it. *ice nova: holds in breath then spits a massive ice ball that almost explodes immediately. *crystal pillars: slams head 3 times on the ground each time sending massive crystal pillars out of the ground that then all fall onto the ground. *wall parkour: in caves only jumps from one wall to another can do this up to 8 times. *rock slam: picks up a rock and then destroys it with it's claws. *heavy ice slash: chargess up power in tail and then does a tail spin that sends hunters flying into the air *gravity bomb: roars in the air and then spits a giant ice bomb that atracts everything eventually tsumakiros roars even louder that causes the bomb to explode. *aerial combo: uses it's giant ice laser and makes a circle then jumps up slams it's claws and tail on the middle of the circle wich causes a giant ice crystal to pop up. *hydro blast: inside of mouth begins to glow and then with a lot of presure releases all of the water all at once. 4 leg stance *ice slice: does a summersault that causes a slice like effect to show up that goes around the area *sleep bomb: makes a giant white ball that explodes after a while *brutal combo: does a back flip then jumps at the hunter and grabs him mid air with it's jaws and swings him/her across the area and then roars. *nitrogen: spits al around the are nitrogen that slowly drains the hunters health but also causes extreme ice blight. *wall crash: feet and claws begin to glow then with one stomp jumps to a wall and alot of ice begins to fall down. enraged *ice clone: makes an ice clone of himself and can do the following: **Clone throw: throws the clone at a hunter dealing high damage **burst: breaks the clone by sliding through it causing smaller fragments to fly everywhere *no mercy will be shown: this will cause a hunter to cart easily if not carefull: the tsumakiros will do a taunt but he is actually selecting a target. then makes a huge snowball and jumps in the middle of it causing smaller snowballs to roll around the area then will select another target and pins him down and if he/she fails to get out of the attack tsumakiros will throw the hunter in the air and slam it's claw onto the hunter forcing the hunter to fall down with extreme force killing him/her instantly. Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Breakable parts *Head twice first scars apear on both eyes then part of his eye spikes are missing. *back: large peice of the sail missing *tail: severed *icicles: completely broken *legs: scars apear on legs Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head/Arms/Tail,etc = ✖ ★★★ (★) * Head =★★★ * Arms = ★ * Back = ✖ * Tail = ★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = X *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = X *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = X Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = X *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★★ *Blind = ★★★ *Meats = ★(Only when all of the icicles are broken and when tired) Shiny Item Drops Material Items Tsumakiros can drop absolute zero scales when his head is broken twice Tsumakiros can drop a frozen giant claw when it's arm is broken Tsumakiros can drop frozen lash if tail is sliced off. Slinger Ammo Tsumakiros drops piercing pods Equipment WIP Carves WIP Quests Village Interactions With Other Monsters WIP With (Blangonga/Zenith Blangonga) Turf War The (Zenith) Blangonga growls at the tsumakiros and tsumakiros jumps in the air and digs in the ground the (Zenith) Blangonga is confused and tries to attack the hunter when tsumakiros jumps out of the ground and grabs the (Zenith Blangonga) in it's mouth tsumakiros shakes it's head violently and then smashes the Zenith Blangonga on the ground dealing 2300-4000 damage. With(Tidal Najarala) The Tidal Najarala starts to roar at the Tsumakiros and then tries to suffocate the Tsumakiros but the tsumakiros slashes the Tidal Najarala's face wich causes it to flinch then it uses Tidal Najarala as a whip and slams it all across the ground then tosses the Tidal Najarala to the ground dealing 2300-4000 damage Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) Since it is a zenith monster it cannot be effected with these statuses BGM Themes GR-100-200 GR 600 GR 800 notes *it is the final village G rank boss for Monster Hunter: Dragon Milennium. Star Level Guide *★★★★★★ Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Zenith Species Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Extreme Iceblight Monster Category:Extreme Waterblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Crystallization Monster Category:Frostbite Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster